


Crush

by randomtwistedlife



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtwistedlife/pseuds/randomtwistedlife
Summary: Loki finds out about your crush on him.





	Crush

You couldn’t help but stare at the man sitting in front of you as he flipped a page of the book he was reading. You had your own book in front of your face to make your staring less obvious. How he could not feel your eyes making holes in his gorgeous head was beyond your understanding.

“Loki!”

Loki raised his head as his brother entered the room looking for him. He raised one of his eyebrows in question. Oh God! The things this man did to you.

“Tony, the Man of Iron, is looking for you. He is in his lab.” Thor said in his thundering voice.

Loki sighed but did indeed get up to leave. You frowned. You were looking forward to spend quite some time with Loki which mostly involved you staring at him like a creepy stalker but you would take whatever you could get at this point.

Loki’s seat was now taken by Thor who was intently staring at you. The way he was staring freaked you out.

“Thor? Is something wrong?”

Thor tilted his head a little and squinted his eyes.

“You have feelings for Loki.”

Your eyes widened.

“Wha..what? No. No. No way. I mean..” you laughed nervously “ why would you think that?”

Amazing job, (Y/N). If he had any doubts before they would have simply vanished by now.  
Seeing the look on the blond God’s face, you mentally groaned.

“You were staring.” He simply stated. “You always are.”

You tried to hide your embarrassingly red face in between the pages of your book.

“Its that obvious?” you questioned already knowing the answer.

He smiled at you.

“I know everyone thinks he is evil considering he did destroy half of New York but the Loki I have been around isn’t like that. He is sweet. He makes me laugh. Whenever I am around him, its like nothing can go wrong.  _And_  he reads. Now, how often do you find a guy like that?” You rambled.

“ **So you love him!’** ’ He shouted.

“ **No! I like him!** ” You liked Loki. Definitely.  But  _love_  still had a long way to go.

Your declaration was met with a confused Thor.

“ **There’s a difference. In our world, it’s called a crush**.”

“ **A crush? Why a crush?** ”

“ **Well, I suppose if the other person doesn’t like you back….your — uh, heart gets crushed..?** ” You shrugged.

Thor frowned.

“ **That is just depressing.** ”

Don’t I know it.

“You should tell him, (Y/N).”

You opened your mouth to respond but was cut off by someone entering the room.

“Tell what to whom?” Loki questioned.

“I was telling (Y/N) to declare her feelings to the man she likes.”  You stared open mouthed at Thor and missed Loki’s glance towards you.

“Right now I declare that I want to kill someone.” You said while glaring at the man sitting in front of you.

Thor ignored your statement and got up to leave. “Oh, and Loki. Please stop crushing her. “

You dropped your head in your hands hoping the sofa you sat on would just swallow you out of existence.

Loki sat beside you and on not getting any response from you , he nudged you.

“I am highly embarrassed right now so, we would have to talk like this. That is, if you want to talk.”

“Of course I want to. Spending time with you is my only highlight of the day.”

You could swear that your heart stopped.

You looked up at him.

“So, who is the man who has your heart?” he questioned.

“Someone I know my friends would not approve of. But with him around everything is just better, you know? He makes me feel special.”

Loki looked away from you.

“I don’t think he feels the same about me.”

He gave you half a smile and said, “Well, you are special. And he would be a fool not to feel the same way, not to cherish you.”

You were pretty sure that your heart would pop out of your chest any moment now. Well, then you could give your heart to Loki, literally.

You took a deep breath.

_It was now or never._

“It’s you.”  
You couldn’t bring yourself to even look at him.  _Oh, the irony._

“Me?”

“Considering you are someone who reads a lot, you are kinda dumb.” You rolled your eyes. “Yes, you.”

Silence.

Your throat went dry and your eyes burned. You felt like crying. At least he could say something. But even without words you had got your answer.

“I think I have embarrassed myself enough today”, you swallowed the lump in your throat,” so I am gonna go.”

“Stay. Please.” He took your hands in his and met your eyes with his own.

“I..uh, I never thought I could find someone for me. Everything I ever wanted was given to Thor because he was the worthy one. I did not believe that. You have helped since the day I have come here. You would choose to spend more time with me than Thor. It was the first time anyone chose me over my brother. But this time I do believe that I am not worthy of you. I am not worthy of your love, (Y/N).”

“Don’t you think that’s for me to decide?” you asked.

You brought your face closer to his and brushed your lips against his giving him a chance to pull away.

He did not.

You kissed him and he responded before you two pulled away to breathe.

“I choose you, Loki. I will always choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> “So you love him!”
> 
> “No! I like him! There’s a difference! In my world it’s called a crush.”
> 
> “A crush? Why a crush??”
> 
> “Well, I suppose it’s because if the other person doesn’t like you back… your - ah, heart is crushed…?”
> 
> “Well isn’t that depressing, is it!”
> 
> The prompt was taken from @wri-ting-prompts (from tumblr)


End file.
